The Failure
by Dan O'Mega215
Summary: After Sonic is captured during a mission to Robotroplois, the Freedom Fighters do everything in their power to get him free, even calling in some extra help.


_**The Failure**_

_**By: Dan Klosterman**_

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sonic, Sega and Archie Comics do._**

The Freedom Fighters were in the middle of a mission to get to Robotnik's main control room and disable the Roboticizer any way possible in the best way that they could. Sonic and Antoine were on the streets heading in the direction planed while Sally and Bunnie took to the rooftops.

" Sonic, come in. What's your position ? " Sally asked into her communicator.

" Hey Sal. We're just about to the main control. Man, I can't wait to give 'Buttnik a good tail whipping. " he answered back.

" Fine. We'll meet you there in approximately three minutes. "

" Roger Sal. "

Sonic lowered his communicator and ran faster to the control room.

" Dr. Robotnik, it's that meddlesome Hedgehog! "

" Let him in. "

" What ! "

" I have a plan. " he sneered.

" Sonique, slow down. I can't take theese anymore! " Antoine complained.

" Fine Ant. We'll be there in a couple minutes any WAY! "

Surrender Hedgehog! a Swatbot droned.

" Oops. Excuse us, we took a wrong turn. "

Sonic shifted left and bolted past the Swatbot and continued onward as the Swatbot fired from behind him.

" AAAAHHH! "

" Relax Ant. No laser's ever touched me. "

" Easy for yue tue say. Yue can run, unlike the rest of us. "

Sonic ignored him and proceeded to the area. Once there, they were greeted by Sally and Bunnie.

" Ready Gals ? "

" Ready Sonic. " Sally replied.

She started to head in when Sonic grabbed her by the arm.

" Listen guys. If anything happens to one of us, I'M ordering an immediate retreat and return to Knothole. No matter what happens. "

" Sonic, nothing's going to happen. " Sally re-assured him.

" Are you sure about that ? " he countered.

Sally gave him one of her many looks and continued on.

" Sir, they're in the compound. What's your plan ? "

" Just a little thing I whipped up for my next encounter with Sonic. When he enters here, he won't be coming out. "

The team made their way through the fortress easily. Only having to deal with a few Swatbots here and there. Soon, after demolishing a path of bots, they made their way to the control room.

" Hey Oil-Man, we came to shut you down! "

" On the contrary Hedgehog... "

Robotnik hit a button, and a force field went around Sonic and trapped him in.

" I've shut you in. "

Antoine tried to slice through the shield, but it was deflected. He then raised his sword and tried to slice the shield in half.

" Your efforts will be wasted Fox, nothing can break through that shield. "

Robotnik was right and everyone there knew it. Sonic turned to Sally.

" Sal, get out of here! Remember what I said! "

" Sonic... "

" GO! All of you! "

Sally and the others had no choice but to obey Sonic and retreat back to Knothole.

" Shall I send a unit of Swatbots to pursue Dr. Robotnik ? "

" No Snively. I've got what I wanted for now. "

The shield rose in the air and lifted Sonic. It then took him to a holding cell with laser bars. When Sonic was placed down on the floor, the shield vanished and Sonic was stuck.

" I hope Sal and the others made it out. " he thought.

Back in Knothole, Sally, Bunnie, and Antoine did make it back safely. Antoine went to his hut to get some rest and worry about the situation in the morning. Bunnie went to her hut and did the same also. But Sally, could only worry about her love. She thought of what Robotnik was going to do to Sonic; Roboticize him, kill him, torture him as much as possible, the thoughts weren't pleasant at all. She figured that there was nothing she could do at the moment and went to her hut to get some sleep.

But sleep eluded her. She couldn't rest from the thoughts that were haunting her in her sleep. She had a nightmare that Sonic was Roboticized and came to Knothole to burn it to the ground. Her other nightmare was that Sonic was dead and she never got to see him again, and just as a sick joke, Robotnik would give her his sneakers, spattered with blood. Both nightmares sent a chill down her spine. All she could think and worry about was Sonic, if he was okay or even still alive. Only tomorrow would give her the answers that she seeked.

" Well Hedgehog, it seems that I've finally out-smarted you... "

" You did no such thing Ivo... You simply got lucky. "

" I'm surprised that your friends didn't stay for a while longer... They might enjoy seeing you perish in the future. I know I would. "

" Say and do what you want Julian, this cell won't hold me for long. When I escape, you better make your peace with God. "

" Such strong words for a rambunctious teen. Too bad though, I'm sure the Princess won't be able to see you any more after I kill you and then Roboticize her. "

" You... touch her... and you're a dead man Ivo... you hear me... DEAD! "

" I highly doubt that Hedgehog. "

" You hurt her in any way and I swear to God you won't live to see another day! "

" Looks like I've struck a nerve in you Hedgehog. It seems to be your heart. If the two of you ever do see each other again, you better make your words quick. Because one of you won't be around once the two of you meet. " he said leaving.

" IVO! "

The next morning, Sally woke from a sleepless night, she felt exhausted and wanted to go back to bed, but she knew there had to be work done. She got up and headed out to get everyone into the War room to figure out a plan of rescuing Sonic. Sally figured that Sonic could be in one of three locations; The Roboticizer, A cell with bars of laser, or being watched by Robotnik in his control room. Sally made Nicole show a map of Robotropolis.

" Okay everyone, here's my plan on rescuing Sonic... "

" What is the status of the Hedgehog Snively ? "

" He's fine, he's just lying there doing nothing. "

" I'm suspecting that after yesterday's events, the Princess is going to try to rescue her Boyfriend. Let's set up a welcome for them Snively. "

" Yes Sir. "

Two Swatbots took Sonic to the Roboticizer and threw him in. Soon after, Robotnik came in and sat down.

" What are you doing Ivo ? "

" Setting a little trap for your Girlfriend that's all. "

" IVO I'M GONNA KILL YOU! "

" Such anger towards me deserves an applause. I underestimated you Hedgehog, you still do have a fire in you, and that fire is going to be with us shortly. "

" NO! "

Sally and the rest of the Freedom Fighters were in Robotropolis. They made their way to the holding cells and looked around, they were all empty.

" Bunnie, Antoine. You take the group to look for Sonic in the Control room, I'll search the Roboticizer. "

" Be careful Sally. "

The group went towards the control room as Sally was heading for the Roboticizer.

" Sir... "

" What is it Snively ? "

" That... fire... is here. "

Sonic looked at the screens and sure enough Sally was there.

" Order a squadron of Swatbots to capture her, but don't harm her... at least not yet anyway. "

The Swatbots had their orders and went after the Princess.

Sally was turning a corner when she saw the Swatbots coming towards her.

Come with us Princess and you will not be harmed. the Swatbot said.

Sally figured that they would take her to Robotnik, and Sonic. She went along with it and soon she was in the Roboticizer room.

" Sal! Get out of here! It's a trap! " Sonic yelled through the glass as he pounded on it.

" Welcome Princess, you're just in time for our little party. "

" I didn't know you even planed parties Doctor. "

" Well this is one party you'll never forget. Release the Hedgehog. "

" Sir ? "

" Do it. "

Snively raised the tube and Robotnik made no attempt to do anything. Sonic raced over to Sally.

" Are you alright Sonic ? "

" I'm fine but we gotta get out of here! "

" Just a minute Hedgehog. "

They turned to the Doctor.

" I'm sure you don't want to say any last words to the Princess before you get thrown back in your cell do you ? "

" What are you talking about ? "

" I've still got that shield active. You're not going anywhere as long as it's operational. "

Sonic turned to him, fire in his eyes now.

" Don't even think of attempting to attack me Sonic, I'll have the shield on your hide even before you make a step. "

Sonic turned towards Sally.

" If what he says is true Sal, then I can't escape with you. "

" Sonic, you have to escape! Sooner or later he's going to kill you! "

" This might be the last time we see each other. "

" Sonic, don't even talk like... "

But Sally was silenced by a very passionate kiss from Sonic.

" Just go. Get out of here before he changes his mind. "

Sally just stood there for a moment and then turned and left.

" Swatbots, leave her. Take Sonic back to his cell. "

Sonic was soon thrown into his cell and the bars raised.

Back in Knothole, Sally tried to think of something else to free Sonic... or someone else.

" Knuckles, I need your help right away. It's of dire importance. "

" What's wrong ? "

" Sonic's been caught and our attempt to rescue him failed. I need you to go in and get him. "

" I'll be in Knothole in no time Princess. "

Knuckles arrived an hour later and Sally filled him on what happened the other day. Knuckles understood his orders and went to Robotropolis.

" Sir, it's that Guardian. "

" I wonder what he's doing in the city ? "

" Well he's headed this way. "

" The Princess must have told him! We'll greet him with hostility. "

Knuckles was a few feet from the command center when two squadrons of Swatbots came out and started firing on him. Knuckles, outmatched and over powered, had no choice but to retreat.

" Oh Knuckles... "

It was Robotnik. Knuckles stopped.

" I have something I want you to give to the Princess... "

Knuckles returned to Knothole where everyone was waiting patiently for him to return. He entered the war room.

" Can everyone leave but Sally. "

" What happened ? "

" Please... just go. "

The room emptied until there were only Sally and Knuckles left.

" Princess... " he started with a choke.

Sally looked worried and terrified.

" As of... 1600 hours... Maurice T. Hedgehog... has deceased. "

Sally, currently on her feet, fell to her knees.

" I'm sorry Princess... He didn't make it. There was nothing I could do... I couldn't even get inside and try... "

" Leave me alone. "

Knuckles turned and left. Sally closed the door and locked it.

Sally closed her eyes. The words kept repeating in her mind. Sonic gone, it couldn't be, but it was. Sally slumped down to the floor, folded her arms, lowered her head, and cried out as much as she could. After a few minutes Sally got up, and with all her anger that she had to release, spin kicked her door down and headed for Robotropolis.

" Sir... "

" What now Snively ? "

" It's the Princess Sir. She looks pissed. "

" Apparently she was informed of the message that I told Knuckles. "

" What do we do ? "

" Send a few Swatbots... lets just see how angry she is. "

The Swatbots were sent in front of Sally, but she just kept her furious pace and headed straight towards them.

Halt. one droned.

Sally kept coming.

I repeat... Ha...

Sally kicked the Swatbot into the next zip code with a well timed high kick. The others raised their arms, but Sally took them down with ease and kept heading towards Robotnik's position.

" My, my, my... She is a feisty one isn't she ? "

" Uh... Dr. Robotnik! " he said pointing behind him.

Robotnik turned to see a hyped up, adrenaline pumped, madder then hell Princess that he'd never seen before.

" Why Sally, what brings you here ? " he joked.

" Revenge. "

" Huh ? "

Sally came towards him and raised her fist towards his face, ready to attack.

" Now hold on Princess. If you think Sonic is dead... he is not. "

" LIAR! "

Sally swung her fist, connecting with Robotnik's teeth. Clanging echoed through the room as Robotnik lost his front teeth and some others.

" Snively! Get him! "

Snively ran to get Sonic as Sally continued exacting revenge on Robotnik.

" Now you'll definitely remember the day you killed Sonic... because it'll be the day that you were killed by me! "

Snively opened the door and dragged Sonic in. Sally looked up to see the blue Hedgehog.

" Sonic ! "

" Sal... what are you doing here ! "

She jumped off Robotnik, ran towards him, and grabbed his arm.

" Getting you out! "

Sally ran for dear life with Sonic in tow, but Robotnik activated the shield and Sonic came to a complete stand still.

" Go Sally! Get out of here! "

" Not without you! Not this time! "

Sally tried to grab Sonic, but was violently shocked by the shield. She tried again and the same results occurred.

" Sally DON'T! You're only hurting yourself! There's no way out of this thing! "

" I said I'm not leaving without you and I mean it! "

Sally tried countless times to free Sonic, but all ended with failure.

" GET OUT OF HERE! THAT'S A DIRECT ORDER PRINCESS! " he screamed at the top of his lungs.

Sally turned and ran out of the city and back to Knothole.

Back in Knothole, Sally and Knuckles were in her hut discussing the current situation with Sonic.

" What are we going to do Knuckles ? "

" I don't know Princess... Robotnik mentioned to Sonic that as long as that shield was up, he can't leave. So... "

" So we destroy the shield's generator. "

" Correct. But we first need to find it's location. "

" It could be anywhere in Robotropolis... it'd take days to find. "

" Then if it has to come down to that, it will. "

" What are you talking about Knux ? "

" We'll all go into Robotropolis and do a city wide search to find the shield generator. Once its down, Sonic is free and able to come back to Knothole. "

" Knuckles... It would be insane to do that! Do you realize the risk we're all taking? "

" What do you mean Sally ? "

" We'd loose Freedom Fighters by the dozens in no time flat, either by the Roboticizer or laser fire. "

" We don't have a choice! "

" Loose many soldiers just to rescue one, it's common sense Knuckles. "

" But you and I know that you and Sonic together are the key to winning this war and preventing it from happening again. "

" Huh ? "

" Sonic's speed is a great and valuable weapon in the war, plus with your brains put together with his speed, you have a deadly combination. "

" So what does this have to do with preventing a future war ? "

" You yourself know the answer to that one Princess. You don't even need to think about it because you feel it in a way everyday, and every moment you spend with Sonic alone. "

" Now I see your point. But that still doesn't change the fact that we'll loose people on this idea. "

" The Kingdom can't do without a King Sally, and you yourself can't live without the King you've already picked out. Which, in your heart, would be Sonic. "

" I guess you're right as always Knuckles. Alright, we'll go with your plan tomorrow. But I need a little extra help on this. And I know just the person to get. "

" Who ? "

Sally made a call to...

Megaopolis 1, a city of amazing proportions and filled with many civilians around the Island of where the city lies. One of it's inhabitants was a dear friend to Sonic and Sally. Sally called the city and sure enough, it was picked up by the person she was expecting.

" Hello ? "

" Sonic's in trouble. We've tried to save him, but all of our attempts have failed. We need you by tomorrow afternoon. "

" I'll be there early in the morning Princess. "

The next morning, Knuckles woke to see that it was about to rain. He headed over to Sally's hut, and sure enough, she was already awake and ready for action.

" So where is this friend of yours Sally ? "

" He came about fifteen minutes ago. He's wandering around the village somewhere. You might want to check the pool. He's probably there. "

Knuckles exited the hut and headed for the pool. Soon he came into sight of a person sitting on the log, a half breed of Hedgehog and Echidna, his fur color was white, he had purple dagger-shaped eyes, and a sword strapped to his back.

" Hello ? "

" Ah, Sir Knuckles. So glad of you to have come here. "

" Who are you ? "

" Sally never told you about me ? "

" Apparently not, I've never seen a half breed like you... what's your name ? "

" Dan. "

" Dan ? _The_ Dan that Sally's been telling me about ! "

" The one and only of my kind. I was born with a unique talent. "

" What would that be ? "

" I can morph into different people, including you. I can call upon many various weapons in my arsenal, and I can use teleportation with my cloak. "

" Wild! I never seen a person that can do that before! "

" Well I'll show you sometime. "

" Guys! "

We both turned to see Sally coming down the path.

" What is it Princess ? "

" Time for the mission since everyone in Knothole is ready. "

" Is there anyone staying behind ? "

" Rotor, Tails, Amy, Rosie, and Antoine. "

" What ! "

" What's the problem ? "

I got up and the two followed me.

" Everyone move out, let's go! "

I kicked Antoine's door open and grabbed him by his collar and dragged him to the center of Knothole.

" Okay everyone listen up. Sally. "

" Thank you Dan. The mission today is to find the generator that is powering the shield that is holding Sonic. If we find it and knock it out of commission, Sonic is free. Most of the people here will go on the search while another small group will be a distraction for Robotnik. "

" We'll give you guys plenty of time to find that thing. We'll be driving Ivo crazy by the time this is over. " I added.

" If this mission is a success, I thank you all, including the ones that may not make it back today. "

" Is everyone ready for teleportation ? "

Everyone nodded.

I raised my cloak and almost the whole roster of Knothole vanished in a flash.

Seconds later we arrived in Robotropolis.

" Everyone make it in one piece ? "

" Whoa... that was some trip! " Knuckles commented.

" You'll get used to it after awhile Knuckles. " I informed him.

" Alright. All of you have your orders. Now move out! " Sally ordered.

" You heard the Princess, move it or loose it! We've got a Hedgehog to save. "

Everyone started to head out in their own directions as Knuckles, Sally, and I watched for a moment.

" A future King is more like it. " I said looking at Sally.

" Right on that one Dan. Come on you two, let's get our future King back. "

Knuckles and I smiled and followed the Princess into battle.

" Dr. Robotnik! "

" What Snively ! "

" It's the Princess again! And she's not alone, Knuckles is with her, and also a white Hedgehog that also looks like Knuckles as well! "

" What in blazes are you talking about ! "

" See for yourself. "

Robotnik looked at the three of us coming towards his control room.

" Who the heck ! "

The three of us entered as Robotnik just looked at the screen.

" Sir! They're in the compound! "

" Destroy them! "

We were walking down a hall when some Swatbots came and started firing. We ducked behind a wall.

" So Dan, " Knuckles asked. " What do you got in that bag of tricks of yours ? "

I took out my gun and shot down two of the Swatbots, but three still remained.

" Anything else ? "

" Just one crazy thing that I know of that might work. "

I took out my sword and came in front of the three remaining Swatbots.

" What is he doing ! "

" I know exactly what he's doing. Watch and be amazed Knuckles. "

The three Swatbots raised their arms. They shot, I reflected the shots off of the blade of my sword, and sent them right back to them with a loud ping, and then three explosions.

" Holy Mother of Christ! "

" Like I said Knuckles, watch and be amazed at what Dan can accomplish as long as he puts his mind to it. "

Then we heard more footsteps.

" More Swatbots ? " I asked.

" Could be. "

Then the footsteps suddenly vanished and were replaced with a digging sound.

" What the heck is that ? "

An explosion of the ceiling rocked us back a few steps, then an explosion from the ground made us take a few more steps. But for a moment, nothing else happened.

" Is Robotnik trying to play some sick game with us ? " Knuckles asked.

" Whatever the game, we have to play by our own rules. " I answered.

Then we heard an engine hum and something trying to dig itself up to the surface.

" Is Robotnik trying to re-decorate the prison cells or something ? "

Then our answer flew down into view and then came up to view. Two robots landed in front of us; One had glowing infa-red eyes, an after burner installed to it's back and razor sharp hands that looked like they could cleave right through steel. The second had dark glowing blue eyes, and electrically charged claws designed for digging, and to top it off, a razor sharp nose and dreadlocks ----- Metal Sonic & Metal Knuckles

" Robotnik's pulling out all the stops this time. "

Destroy organic life-form that's a cross-breed. Then kill the others.

" Apparently they're after me first. "

Metal Sonic charged, but I side-stepped and tripped him. Metal Knuckles shot an energy wave at me that knocked me on the ground. I opened my eyes after crying out to see Metal Knuckles about to give me a fatal trim. He thrusted his claws at me, but I countered and inter-locked my sword with his claws and twisted him behind me. Metal Sonic came at me, eyes blazing, but I took a swipe with my sword and he lost one of his arms.

Malfunction!

I didn't hesitate. I swung my sword and sliced his head off.

" One down... " I looked at Metal Knuckles who was just getting up at the moment. " One to go. "

He got up and I charged him and tried to a high slice to split him down the middle, but it was deflected. I tried numerous times, but all were countered and reversed. I finally got fed up and shot him in between the eyes. He fell and sparked for a few seconds, then his eyes went dim.

" Toasted him. "

" Not bad Dan. It was a lot harder to fight them last time we faced them. "

" I make it as easy as possible. "

We threw the bots into a corner and proceeded onward.

" Arrhhh! Who is this creature! "

" I don't know, but they're getting closer. "

" Order every robot we have in this building to stop them! "

" But Sir... "

" DO IT! "

" Don't waste your time Doctor. We're already here. "

" AAARRRRRRHHHHH! WHAT DOES IT TAKE TO GET RID OF YOU? "

" More then you got Julian. "

" Now, " Sally began in a deep, angry voice. " Where's Sonic ? "

" In his cell, where he belongs! And don't even think I'm going to tell you! "

" Oh you will Robotnik, " I said advancing. " You're going to tell us everything we want to know. "

" How are you going to make me do that you freak ! "

With a wave of my hand, I tossed Robotnik into a control panel, then to the ceiling, then dropped him strait down into his chair.

" Where's Sonic ? "

" Do you really think I'm going to tell you after your little trick ? "

I shot Robotnik with a shield and he was now encased in it.

" Now I'll ask again... Where is he ? "

" I'm not talking. "

Since the shield was around him, I thought of hurting him, and I did. The shield I had around him was a pain inducing shield, all I had to do was think of hurting him, and the shield would do the rest.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHH! "

" Where is he Julian ! "

" No. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHH! "

" Try again. "

" I'm... not... telling! "

" Robotnik, give it up. The more you resist our question, the more it's going to hurt. "

" Never! "

I had no resort but to give him an excruciating pain.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! "

" Still not going to tell us ? "

Robotnik was motionless, but still breathing heavily.

" Fine. We'll just go beat it out of your Nephew. " I said turning.

Snively screamed at the top of his lungs.

" Where is he Snively ! "

" HE'S IN THE HIGH-TECH CELLS THAT WE HAVE! THEY HAVE LASER BARS, I'LL TAKE YOU TO HIM! JUST DON'T HURT ME! "

" Wise decision. "

Snively hit a button, and a wall slid open.

" Hold on guys. "

I turned to Robotnik and gave him a final jolt to kill him, then proceeded onward.

We soon reached the cells and found Sonic's.

" Sonic! "

" Sal ? Knuckles ? "

" Careful Princess, the bars will fry you if you touch them. Just give me a few moments and I'll de-activate them. "

The bars disappeared after a while and Sonic came out.

" Are you okay ! " Sally asked.

" I'm fine Sal. What's going on ? "

" We came to get you out of here. "

" But Robotnik... "

" Is dead. " I finished.

" What ! How ! "

" A little pain inducers was all it took. A few zaps from me and I cooked his butt to a crisp. "

" Cool. "

" Now... What should we do with you Snively ? "

" Dan, he did help us in freeing Sonic. " Sally said.

" I'll destroy all the robots around the city if you just let me live. "

" Kill the bots and you have my word I won't hurt you. "

We all came to the main control panel and Snively typed in a command to activate every single bots self-destruct device. When he entered the command, explosion were heard all around the building.

" Satisfied now ? " he asked.

" Very. "

The five of us left for Knothole and arrived in a few minutes to greet everyone that made it back.

" Well I think this is the time to take my leave. " I said.

" Ditto here, I gotta get back to the Floating Island. " Knuckles added.

" Wait! We forgot to thank you two for what you did. "

" No need Princess, you already know what it takes to thank me. " I said.

" Yeah, I remember Dan. " She answered nuzzling into Sonic's arm.

" Well then I have to get back home. See you two later. " I said vanishing.

" I too have to leave. " Knuckles said flying off.

" Bye you two. " Sally called out to us.

" Shame they couldn't stay for the party. "

" Why ? We're going to be busy tonight, why let them stay ? "

" What are you talking about ? "

" Like I said, WE'RE going to be busy tonight Sonic. "

Sonic then realized what she meant.

" Oh. "

The two walked off into the woods and were not seen again until late at night when they headed for Sally's hut.

**_The End_**

**_Send me reviews of what ya thought if ya want to._**


End file.
